helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
OnS Boyz
OnS Boys is a Pre-debut group featuring male trainees from Hello! Project Fantasy National Acts. It is composed of 13 trainees. Members Teams *'Team Fire (Hip-hop concept):' **'Lee Eunbin:' Main Vocal, Lead Rapper, Lead Dancer **'Kang Soowon:' Main Rapper, Lead Vocal **'Yoo Jungeun:' LEADER, Lead Vocal *'Team Water (Balled concept):' **'Kim Sungchul:' LEADER, Main Vocal **'Kim Jungwong:' Lead Vocal **'Kang Jikyung:' Main Dancer, Main Rapper, Vocal **'Jung Jinyoung:' Lead Vocal *'Team Earth (Teen Crush Concept):' **'Tsuji Haru:' LEADER, Lead Vocal **'Zhong Minghao:' Main Vocal, Lead Dancer **'Kim Jeongmin:' Main Dancer, Main Rapper, Vocal **'Kim Younghoon:' Lead Rapper, Vocal *'Team Air (EDM Concept):' **'Goto Yamato:' Main Dancer, Vocal **'Andy Choi:' Lead Dancer, Lead Vocal **'Park Jaehwan:' LEADER, Lead Dancer, Vocal **'Kim Junghyung:' Main Vocal, Main Rapper, Lead Dancer History Pre-Debut From 2009-2014 member Kim Sungchul was a trainee under YG Entertainment. in 2013, He along with several other trainees joined the competition show WIN: Who is Next?. '''The show was made in order to see who would debut as the newest YG Boy group. Sungchul and several other trainees were eliminated and did not end up debuting. He left the company in late 2014, and joined OnS Entertainment in September. In 2011, member Kim Younghoon joined '''SM Entertainment. In 2013, he was revealed as an SM Rookie under the name Youngwoo. He was originally prepping to debut in NCT Dream but he left the group before their official debut. He started training with this company in April of 2017 In 2013, Kim Jungwong was a contestant of the Voice Kids. He ended up joining FNC Entertainment as a trainee in that same year. In 2017, he left the company and transferred over to OnS Entertainment in April of 2017. Member Nam Sahyun was one of the first trainees the OnS ever had. He started training in April of 2014. Member Park Jaehwan started training in May of 2014. Member Jung Sooyeon started training in November of 2014. Prior to that, he was a contestant in Show Me The Money, but was eliminated in the Second Round. Member Andy Choi started training in February of 2016. Kim Jeongmin and Kang Jikyung started training in January of 2017. Prior to that, Kang Jikyung was a Jellyfish Entertainment Trainee from 2013-2016. Member Kang Soowon started training in March of 2017. Members Jung Jinyoung, and Kim Junghyung started training in April of 2017. Members Lee Eunbin and Zhong Minghao were both trainees under Cube entertainment from 2010-2017. They officially started training in OnS Entertainment in June of 2017. Produce 101 Season 2 On February 1, it was announced that they will be sending boys to participate in Produce 101's Season 2. They revealed that they will send over 3 trainees to participate. On March 7, it was announced that they will be sending trainees: Kim Sungchul, Jung Sooyeon, Tsuji Haru, Kim Jeongmin, Andy Choi, Park Jaehwan, Nam Sahyun, and Kang Jikyung as trainees to represent the company while they are on Produce 101's Season 2. On April 7, One the first episode of Produce 101's Season 2, the eight trainees performed Adore U by Seventeen. All eight trainees were ranked in levels of A-F. The Levels are: * Kim Sungchul: Rank B * Jung Sooyeon: Rank A * Tsuji Haru: Rank D * Kim Jeongmin: Rank B * Andy Choi: Rank C * Park Jaehwan: Rank C * Nam Sahyun: Rank A * Kang Jikyung: Rank C The online rankings were announced. Only the top 11 contestants ranks were shown, and only two trainees were ranked in the top 11. * Jung Sooyeon: Rank 7 * Nam Sahyun: Rank 10 On April 12, it was announced that Produce 101's Season 2's rankings were revealed. They were placed: *'Jung Sooyeon:' #7 *'Nam Sahyun:' #11 *'Andy Choi:' #18 *'Kang Jikyung:' #21 *'Kim Jeongmin:' #22 *'Park Jaehwan:' #29 *'Kim Sungchul:' #34 *'Tsuji Haru:' #40 On April 14, the second episode of Produce 101's Season 2, revealed the new level ranks, and there ranking from 1-101. The Members new levels are: * Kim Sungchul: Rank B -> Rank C * Jung Sooyeon: Rank A -> Rank A * Tsuji Haru: Rank D -> Rank C * Kim Jeongmin: Rank B -> Rank A * Andy Choi: Rank C -> Rank A * Park Jaehwan: Rank C -> Rank A * Nam Sahyun: Rank A ->Rank A * Kang Jikyung: Rank C -> Rank B The trainees ranking from 1-101 are: *'Jung Sooyeon:' #7 -> #5 *'Nam Sahyun:' #11 -> #8 *'Andy Choi:' #18 -> #11 *'Kang Jikyung:' #21 -> #19 *'Kim Jeongmin:' #22 -> #20 *'Park Jaehwan:' #29 -> #32 *'Kim Sungchul:' #34 -> #33 *'Tsuji Haru:' #40 -> #41 On April 21, on the third episode of Produce 101's Season 2, the revealed the rankings for the members. The rankings are: * Jung Sooyeon: #5 -> #4 * Nam Sahyun: #8 -> #6 * Andy Choi: #11 -> #14 * Kang Jikyung: #19 -> #21 * Park Jaehwan: #29 -> #28 * Kim Jeongmin: #22 -> #29 * Kim Sungchul: #34 -> #30 * Tsuji Haru: #41 -> #31 On April 21, all the trainees currently participating in Produce 101's Season 2 were split off into teams to compete against each other. The winning team gained a total of 3,000 points. With the team with the highest votes getting a chance to perform on M! COUNTDOWN. On April 27, Jung Sooyeon, Kim Jeongmin, Andy Choi, Park Jaehwan and Nam Sahyun performed Pick Me on M! COUNTDOWN. The trainees were split into the groups: *'Team Sorry Sorry (Super Junior):' Jung Sooyeon (Team B) and Kim Jeongmin (Team A) *'Team Boy in Luv (BTS):' Nam Sahyun (Team A) *'Team' Call Me Baby (EXO): Andy Choi (Team A) *'Team Mansae (SEVENTEEN):' Kim Sungchul (Team B) and Tsuji Haru (Team A) *'Team Replay (SHINee):' Park Jaehwan (Team B) *'Team Be Mine (Infinite):' Kang Jikyung (Team A) Tsuji Haru's team which performed Mansae, won the challenge with the most number of votes, he and the rest of his team will be performing the song on M! COUNDOWN. The live votes for the episode were revealed as well: * Tsuji Haru: #41 -> #13 * Jung Sooyeon: '#4 -> #17 * '''Nam Sahyun: '#6 -> #18 * '''Andy Choi: #14 -> #20 * Kang Jikyung: #21 -> #25 * Kim Jeongmin: #29 -> #28 * Park Jaehwan: #28 -> #30 * Kim Sungchul: #30 -> #37 On Episode 5, of Produce 101's Season 2 the boys rankings were revealed. *'Jung Sooyeon:' #17 -> #6 *'Nam Sahyun:' #18 -> #11 *'Tsuji Haru:' #13 -> #16 *'Andy Choi:' #20 -> #22 *'Kang Jikyung:' #25 -> #30 *'Kim Jeongmin:' #28 -> #31 *'Park Jaehwan:' #30 -> #40 *'Kim Sungchul:' #37 -> #51 In that same episode they also chose the next songs that they will be performing: *'Vocal Position' **'BTS - Spring Day:' Park Jaehwan **'I.O.I - Downpour:' Kim Sungchol, Kang Jikyung **'BoA - Amazing Kiss:' Tsuji Haru *'Rap Position' **'iKON - Rhythm Ta:' Jung Sooyeon **'SMTM - I'm Not The Person You Used To Know:' Nam Sahyun *'Dance Position' **'Ed Sheeran - Shape of You:' Andy Choi **'Flo Rida - Right Round:' Kim Jeongmin In the next episodes they were all ranked by song: *'Vocal Position:' **'BTS - Spring Day:' Park Jaehwan (6th Place) **'BoA - Amazing Kiss: '''Tsuji Haru (2nd Place) **'I.O.I - Downpour: Kim Sungchol (6th Place), Kang Jikyung (3rd Place) *'''Rap Position: **'iKON - Rhythm Ta: '''Jung Sooyeon (1st Place) **'SMTM - I'm Not The Person You Used To Know: Nam Sahyun (2nd Place) *'''Dance Position **'Ed Sheeran - Shape of You:' Andy Choi (3rd Place) **'Flo Rida - Right Round:' Kim Jeongmin (7th Place) On May 26, the eighth episode of Produce 101's Season 2 was shown. In this episode the shows second ranking evaluations were done. Only trainees ranking from 1st-35th would be staying. The members that made it past this round were: *'Jung Sooyeon:' #6 -> #9 (with 1,792,396 votes) *'Nam Sahyun:' #11 -> #10 (with 1,630,200 votes) *'Kang Jikyung:' #30 -> #19 (with 1,120,487 votes) *'Andy Choi:' #22 -> #20 (with 1,101,825 votes) *'Tsuji Haru:' #16 -> #29 (with 800,956 votes) And the members that got eliminated this round were: *'Kim Jeongmin:' #31 -> #37 (with 571,670 votes) *'Park Jaehwan:' #40 -> #40 (with 501,587 votes) *'Kim Sungchul:' #51 -> #41 (with 499,096 votes) In The same episode the remaining five ONS Trainees were given their Concept Evaluation Songs: *'Song: Show Time -' Nu Disco Concept **Andy Choi *'Song: Oh Little Girl -' Hip Hop Concept **Kang Jikyung *'Song: Open It -' EDM Concept **Jung Sooyeon *'Song: Never -' Deep House Concept **Nam Sahyun and Tsuji Haru On the ninth episode of Produce 101's Season 2 all the songs were performed. With the winning team getting a 220,000 vote benefit as well as getting to perform on M! Countdown. The winning team is the Knock who performed Open Up. The live voting rankings were also released on that episode. *'Jung Sooyeon:' #6 (with 79 votes) *'Nam Sahyun:' #14 (with 50 votes) *'Kang Jikyung:' #19 (with 36 votes) *'Tsuji Haru:' #21 (with 30 votes) *'Andy Choi:' #31 (with 5 votes) On the tenth episode of Produce 101's Season 2 the third evaluation was commenced. Only ranks 1-20 would be moving onto the final episode. The rankings were: The ones moving onto the 11th and final Episode: *'Jung Sooyeon:' #9 -> #5 (with 374,297 votes) *'Nam Sahyun:' #10 -> #15 (with 221,240 votes) *'Kang Jikyung:' #19 -> #19 (195,255 votes) The ones that were eliminated on this round were: *'Andy Choi:' #20 -> #29 (with 123,480 votes) *'Tsuji Haru:' #29 -> #31 (with 79,358 votes) On June 16, the final episode was shown. The only the top 13 will debut and will promote with the group until December 2018. The Final ranks are: *'Jung Sooyeon:' #5 -> #5 (with 991,357 votes), Final Member of WANNA-ONE *'Nam Sahyun:' #15 -> #10 (with 842,579 votes), Final Member of WANNA-ONE *'Kang Jikyung:' #19 -> #17 (with 582,414 votes) With Sooyeon and Sahyun making it into the top 13, they will be promoting at members of WANNA ONE until December 2018. Due to this they will not be allowed to perform with the rest of the other OnS Entertainment Trainees until WANNA-ONE Disbands. 2017: OnS Boys and WANNA-ONE Promotions On June 17, the pre-debut unit was announced. While they wait for Sooyeon and Sahyun to finish promotions with WANNA ONE, they will be releasing pre-debut singles and concerts to prep for their debut in 2019. On June 18, it was announced that Kang Jikyung will be the newest CF model for Glow Boy, a clothing company that promotes swim wear. On June 30, it was announced that Kang Jikyung will be part of a new TV series titled 101 Special Private Life along with other contestants of the show. It will focus on their lives after the show had ended, it will only feature the more popular members of the show. The first episode will air July 13, 2017. On August 1, it was announced that all 11 current members will be releasing a pre-debut single on September 6, 2017. On August 4, it was announced that trainees Goto Yamato, Lee Eunbin, Zhong Minghao and Yoo Jungeun would be joining the project. They will be participating in the upcoming single as well. They also released a poll for fans to choose what member color each boy will have. It will run fro August 6 to August 7. On August 8, all 17 member colors were revealed. On that same day, the groups official social media accounts were made. Along with that, OnS Entertainment also announced that the group while have 2 subunits that they will simultaneously promote as well. Along with that, the group will have four teams named after the elements. It will be similar to both concepts of Seventeen's and Cosmic Girls in which it will give all the members a chance to shine. Both Jung Sooyeon and Nam Sahyun will join one of the teams later on once Wanna One Promotions are done. Along with the teams, each units positions were revealed. The teams are: *'Team Fire (Hip-hop concept):' Lee Eunbin, Kang Soowon and Yoo Jungeun. *'Team Water (Balled concept):' Kim Sungchul, Kim Jungwong, Kang Jikyung and Jung Jinyoung. *'Team Earth (Teen Crush Concept):' Tsuji Haru, Zhong Minghao, Kim Jeongmin and Kim Younghoon. *'Team Air (EDM Concept):' Goto Yamato, Andy Choi, Park Jaehwan and Kim Junghyung. On September 2, it was announced that the pre-debut group will be hosting a mini concert and meet and greet in October. 2018 On January 30, it was announced that Kang Jikyung and Kim Junghyung would be participating in High School Rapper. On May 6, it was announced that the group is in preparations to debut in the beginning of 2019. 2019 On January 8, a teaser featuring all the boys was shown along with several stage names. Discography '---' indicate that they did not chart or was not released in that region. Pre-debut Singles Mix-Tapes #2017.09.26 Ambission - Lee Eunbin, Kim Jeongmin, Kang Soowon, Kang Jikyung, Kim Junghyung, and Kim Younghoon #2017.10.04 Begin Team Fire (Lee Eunbin, Kang Soowon, Yoo Jungeun Other Singles Produce 101 Season 2 Singles= |-|Wanna One Singles and Albums= ;Mini Albums Shows Featured In Pre-Debut= *2017.08.09 Weekly Idol - Jung Sooyeon and Nam Sahyun as members of WANNA ONE *2017.08.12 SNL Korea - Jung Sooyeon and Nam Sahyun as members of WANNA ONE *2017.08.xx Oppa Thinking - Jung Sooyeon and Nam Sahyun as members of WANNA ONE *2017.08.xx Happy Together - Jung Sooyeon as a member of WANNA ONE TV/Music Show Series *2013.xx.xx-2013.xx.xx Voice Kids - Park Jaehwan appeared as a contestant *2013.xx.xx-2013.xx.xx WIN: Who IS Next? - Kim Sungchul appeared as a contestant *2017.04.07-2017.06.16 Produce 101 Season 2 - Kim Sungchul, Jung Sooyeon, Tsuji Haru, Kim Jeongmin, Andy Choi, Park Jaehwan, Nam Sahyun and Kang Jikyung appeared as contestants *2017.08.04-Present Wanna One Go! - Jung Sooyeon as a member of WANNA ONE *2018.0x.xx-Present High School Rapper Endorsments *2017.06.19 InnisFree "Volcanic Clay Masks" - Jung Sooyeon and Nam Sahyun as members of WANNA ONE *2017.06.21 Lotte Confectionery - Jung Sooyeon and Nam Sahyun as members of WANNA ONE *2017.06.22 Glowboys - Kang Jikyung *2017.06.xx HiteJinro - Jung Sooyeon as a member of WANNA ONE Trivia * Members Yoo Jungeun and Kim Jungwong were both born in the same hospital in Busan 20 days apart (they were both born in the Saha District of Busan) * Nam Sahyun is one of the first trainees to start training in OnS Entertainment. * The current education for each member: ** Not Currently Attending College/University: Kim Sungchul, Goto Yamato, Tsuji Haru, Zhong Minghao ** Sophomore Year of College/University (2nd Year): Jung Sooyeon and Lee Eunbin ** Freshman Year of College/University (1st Year): Kim Jeongmin, Andy Choi, Park Jaehwan ** Final Year of High School (12th Grade): Kang Soowon, Yoo Jungeun, Kim Jungwong, Nam Sahyun. ** Second Year of High School (11th Grade): Kang Jikyung ** First Year of High School (10th Grade): Jung Jinyoung ** Last Year of Middle school (9th Grade): Kim Junghyung and Kim Younghoon * All the members have attended or are currently attended High School in Seoul. ** School of Performing Arts Seoul (Art High School): *** Kim Sungchul (Class of 2015) under the Department of Practical Music. *** Tsuji Haru (Class of 2016) under the Department of Practical Music *** Lee Eunbin (Class of 2016) under the Department of Theatre & Film. *** Zhong Minghao (Class of 2017) under the Department of Practical Music. *** Kim Jeongmin (Class of 2017) under the Department of Practical Dance. *** Park Jaehwan (Class of 2017) under the Department of Practical Dance *** Kang Soowon (Class of 2018) under the Department of Practical Music *** Nam Sahyun (Class of 2018) under the Department of Theatre & Film *** Kang Jikyung (Class of 2019) under the Department of Practical Music ** Hanlim Multi Art School: (Art High School) *** Jung Sooyeon (Class of 2016) under the Department of Applied Music *** Andy Choi (Class of 2017) under the Department of Practical Dance *** Yoo Jungeun (Class of 2018) under the Department of Applied Music ** Korean Arts High School (Art High School): *** Goto Yamato (Class of 2016) under the Department of Theatre & Film (As a Musical Major) ** Seoul Broadcasting High School (Art high School): *** Kim Jungwong (Class of 2018) under the Department of Broadcasting Entertainment *** Jung Jinyoung (Class of 2020) Under the Department of Broadcasting Video *